Christmas Festivities
by zerodawn22
Summary: Ron and Harry saw Santa kissing... Fleur Delacour! Fleurmione oneshot.


"I don't know why they insist on treating us like babies," Ron groaned, holding up a goblet of pumpkin juice in disgust, "Krum is going to think we're absolute losers here! I mean a Santa? What was McGonagall thinking?!"

Ron and Harry were sitting at a small table, munching on pasties and drinking pumpkin juice. Hogwarts had hyped the much anticipated precursor to the Yule Ball as being a true Christmas celebration… But the boys were finding it more tame and childish than a wild party.

The Great Hall had been decked out with large Christmas trees, garishly decorated. Fake snow was enchanted to fall from the ceiling. Refreshments were limited to pumpkin juice, Christmas pies, pasties and ham.

Snape was carefully prowling the perimeter of the room to make sure no students were spiking the pumpkin juice with more jovial beverages. A Santa Claus was set up on one end of the room, sitting in a chair and handing out small gifts to students from the three schools.

Ron watched, cringing, as Viktor Krum and some Durmstrang boys approached the Santa, accepting small gifts awkwardly before giving the Santa a curt nod.

"They have Santa in Muggle culture too," Harry commented, watching some Beauxbatons girls shiver in their pale blue dresses. Ron shook his head.

"Barmy… Hogwarts are completely barmy if they think this is going to impress the other schools," Ron grumbled, "Can't believe someone took up McGonagall's request of dressing up like Santa… Bet it's bloody Neville."

Harry watched as a gaggle of giggling Beauxbatons girls approached the Santa. Harry wasn't sharing Ron's scepticism. The visiting schools seemed to be enjoying the festivities, however childish it was.

"I dunno Ron, reckon you might have enjoyed being Santa," Harry said, nudging Ron.

Ron watched with surprise as Beauxbatons girls fawned over the costumed Santa, beckoning a nearby photographer to take their picture. Fleur Delacour, the Triwizard Champion for Beauxbatons, sat coquettishly in the Santa's lap, tugging on his false beard playfully.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed jealously, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty… If that's bloody Neville!"

"Surprised Hermione didn't put her hand up for it with the extra credit you get for Transfiguration class," Harry commented, "Although I 'spose dressing up like Santa is hardly academically straining."

"Where is she, anyway?" Ron asked, looking around the room, "You know Lavender said she's seen her hanging out with Krum? Can you believe that?"

Harry thought about it. Viktor and Hermione would make a strange couple. But then Harry always had an inkling that Hermione was a woman of surprises. He watched the Durmstrang boys joking around with some Ravenclaws and some Hogwarts girls. Krum was juggling some fake snowballs, his usually stern face relaxed as he joked amongst his friends.

Harry could see Cedric on the other side of the room, laughing good naturedly with some Hufflepuffs and drinking pumpkin juice.

Fleur had got up from the Santa Claus now and was roaming the room with stray Beauxbatons girls.

All the Triwizard champions appeared entirely relaxed. Harry wondered how they did it. His stomach was in knots with the upcoming Second Task. The pumpkin juice was churning in his stomach, making him nauseous.

The cacophony of laughter and voices and carols were suddenly too much for Harry.

"I need some fresh air," Harry blurted, standing up suddenly.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yeah… Just… Feeling sick…" Harry muttered, heading out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds.

Free of the noise and stress of calm Triwizard champions, Harry gulped in the cold fresh air. He immediately felt better, his tense shoulders relaxing.

"Better?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Better."

The two boys headed back into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, before halting in the large doorway.

Ron snapped out an arm, slamming into Harry's stomach. Harry didn't need any alert, he could see just as well as Ron.

The Santa Claus from the Great Hall was now in the Entrance Hall, pushed against the wall by Fleur Delacour. Fleur's lips were locked firmly with Santa's, her toned body pushing up against his. Harry watched in bewilderment as Santa's hands drifted down to squeeze Fleur's backside.

Fleur began to pull away from the passionate kiss. Keen to avoid awkwardness, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and yanked them both outside the door so they wouldn't be seen.

"Blimey! If that _is_ Neville… Merlin…" Ron exclaimed, glancing at Harry.

"I know, mate… I know…" Harry replied.

When they heard Fleur's heels click away into the distance, they relaxed, re-entering the Entrance Hall.

The Santa was still leaning against the wall, looking a little stunned.

"Harry? Ron?" Santa called out, spotting the two boys.

That voice… Surely not!

"Hermione?!" Ron exclaimed.

The Santa pulled down his false beard and took off his hat, revealing the slightly flushed face of their best friend, Hermione.

"_You're_ the Santa?!" Harry squawked in surprise.

"Yeah… Well… You know I love Christmas," Hermione replied, her cheeks blushing as she smiled.


End file.
